yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
An ambushing Sanctum Seige/The Cloak of Levitation chose Doctor Strange
Here is how the battle at the Sanctum begins in Mickey Mouse and Doctor Strange. With that, they all looked around inside the Sanctum. Dr. Stephen Strange: Hello? Mickey Mouse: Dr. Strange, look! Scrooge McDuck: Blass me bagpipes! They look like some kind of world location windows. Dr. Stephen Strange: Yeah, it looks like it. (turns the knob to another location) P.J.: Wow, did you guys see that? Bobby Zimmeruski: I sure did, let's see if it could show the next place. Mickey Mouse: That's enough goofing around, we gotta find Mordo and Wong. Max Goof: Let's hope they're okay. Mona: Let's hope so, let's go. So, they all searched for any sorcerer at the New York Sanctum. Dr. Stephen Strange: Hello? Goofy: Anybody home? Suddenly, they heard noises as they came and see another sorcerer defending the sanctum. Kaecilius: Daniel. I see they made you Master of the Sanctum. Daniel Drumm: Do you know what that means? Kaecilius: That you’ll die protecting it. Just as the Zealots fought the sorcerer who's getting killed, Strange had to stop them. Dr. Stephen Strange: Stop! But it was too late, Kaecilius was about to kill him as he witnessed Strange, Mickey, and their friends. Kaecilius: How long have you been at Kamar-Taj, Mister...? Dr. Stephen Strange: Doctor. Kaecilius: Mister Doctor? Dr. Stephen Strange: It’s Strange. Kaecilius: Maybe. Who am I to judge? Just as Kaecilius killed Daniel, Mickey, Strange, and their friends prepared to fight. Sora: Look out, Heartless! Donald Duck: I got this. (casting a spell) Thunder! Max Goof: I got your back, Strange! Dr. Stephen Strange: Thank you, Max! Mickey was fighting off the Heartless and Zealots, Darkwing Duck's trademark blus smoke appeared. The Friendly Five: We are the terrors that flap in the night! We are the sorcerer that cast every spell! Darkwing Duck: I am Darkwing Duck! Nega-Megavolt: I am Nega-Megavolt! Nega-Quackerjack: I am Nega-Quackerjack! Nega-Bushroot: I am Nega-Bushroot! Nega-Liquidator: I am Nega-Liquidator! Darkwing Duck: Alright, Fellow Avenging teammates, time to assemble! Let's get dangerous! Globby: Yeah! As for Strange, he was fighting off Kaecilius and the other Zealots. With one Zealot send to the Sahara Desert, the other was send to the tropical rainforest with Strange fighting Kaecilius. Kaecilius: (with Strange holding out a relic) You don’t know how to use that, do you? Max Goof: (draws his keyblade) Strange! Duck! Dr. Stephen Strange: Where? With one swing, he took down another Heartless as it broke the glass that contains a levetating cloak. Max Goof: What a shot! Goofy: Nice one, Max. But as Kaecilius was about the kill Strange with a glass weapon, the cloak kept saving him. Darkwing Duck: Mickey, what just happened? Mickey Mouse: I don't know. Look! As Strange kept on fighting Kaecilius with the cloak, it was showing him what to use against him. With that, Strange used the body cuff and threw it at him capturing him. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225